A New War
by Evil Somebody
Summary: alright i, have re-done my first story and changed it a bit. please R&R, Flames accepted :-)


Chapter 1: the Gundams are back  
  
Disclaimer: i do NOT own Gundam Wing characters, mobile suits or anything else related to it and i do not own russia either :-)  
  
In the year after colony 198 the Blackdragon Foundation from Russia started a war against the entire middle east, first with leo's later with their own mobile suits: the Black Dragon  
  
(author note: this story takes place in AC 200 Somewhere, in the middle of the Saudi Arabia desert.............  
  
'Alright guys, lets show those Arabs NOT to mess with us!!' shouted the voice of a young man over the intercom. 'but sir, we might lose all the troops we have left!'said one of the other Black Dragon Pilots. 'i don't care! Charge!!!'  
  
after two minutes three of the remaining 22 Black Dragons had been destroyed, and 'something' had destroyed those three suits (hint desert hint hint :-) ) five seconds later the young man, whose name is Volkov realised what their were dealing with: a Gundam! during those five seconds Quatre had destroyed another Black Dragon with the Sandrock, but also noticed the increasing fire coming from the other suits 'this is bad, i cant beat them on my own' he said, when out of nowhere an Scythe slashed through a Black Dragon and right then Duo said 'looks like i'm the god of death once again' with an semi-evil voice.  
  
Volkov being the smart ass that he is orders his troops to retreat back to the frontline. 'but, sir i think we can handle those stupid looking suits' said his most stupid soldier 'i don't think so, black dragons can't win from Gundams' and all of suddenly four black dragons where filled with bullet holes from the Heavyarms's Gatlin Guns.  
  
What happend Last time: Volkov being the smart ass that he is orders his troops to retreat back to the frontline. 'but, sir i think we can handle those stupid looking suits' said his most stupid soldier 'i don't think so, black dragons can't win from Gundams' and all of suddenly four black dragons where filled with bullet holes from the Heavyarms's Gatlin Guns.  
  
'what in the hell!?' Volkov said when he turned around and saw the Heavyarms aiming his guns at him 'drop your weapons and surrender' Quatre said, Volkov's men said 'never' and suddenly only five Black Dragons were left standing. 'well, looks like both me and Nataku are back' Wufei said and all of suddenly the Black Dragons had Dropt their weapons and the Gundam Pilots allowed them to retreat.  
  
Somewhere near the frontline........  
  
'damn those suits, why are those Black Dragons here anyway?' somebody said, that somebody was wearing black spandex shorts and an green tanktop. that persons name was Heero Yuy, he was piloting the Wing Zero and destroying Black Dragons. '124, 125, 126, 167 and 168' Heero was counting the number of kills in this battle and when he reached the 126 he got a bit tired of his attackers and used his buster rifle and was heading back to Sanc Kingdom to speak with the others about the increasing number of Black Dragon Suits on the borders of China and Eastern Europe.  
  
'i just can't believe the Black Dragon Foundation is doing this, has vladimir lost his mind?!' Relena thought aloud 'well people are saying that he is crazy so that might be a bit of an exuse' Noin said 'maybe it is good that i had hidden the Tallgeese for possible later use' Zechs said 'What?! Where?' 'in those mountains over there' Relena was stunned that her brother still had the Tallgeese.  
  
Five minutes later the Wing Zero Landed in Relena's Backyard, making Zechs very pissed off. 'and what are you doing here?'Zechs asked Heero as Polite as he could but you could still hear alot of anger in his voice.'except from screwing up your backyard, you mean? well, to be honest i wanted to speak to you three.' 'about what!?' 'about the Black Dragon Suits standing at the borders of Saudi Arabia, China and Eastern Europe' heero said enough to make Zechs forget about his backyard or at least for now.  
  
'i think that the Black Dragon Foundation is about to attack China.' heero said 'makes sense because if the Blackies attack China, the only thing they have to do is killed China's leaders and China will join the Black Dragon Foundation without resistance' Relena replied 'i get your point, because it is a fact that in china the Blackies can recruit an army of about five million soldiers' Zechs said.  
  
When they where finished with talking, Zechs flipped the TV on and found something that caught the interest of everybody in the room. the Tv was showing a man in a black uniform who was speaking about the invasion of China that was about to start.'and so in order to create the perfect world, in which everybody is equal we MUST take China. one way or another China will bow for the the Black Army. Long Live Russia!' and with those words said the invasion of China begins..................................  
  
.....next chapter 


End file.
